Winter's Memory
by dark-chii-chan
Summary: Quebra-cabeça é fascinante e feito para testar a mente. Mas quando ele começa a se complicar e se torna um perigo iminente á sua vida, às vezes é melhor desistir. Mas desistir da sua própria história nem sempre é fácil. Até onde você iria para terminá-lo?
1. Chapter 1

Da janela do quarto se via o cair fluído e contínuo dos cristais de neve

Da janela do quarto se via o cair fluído e contínuo dos cristais de neve. Aquilo sem dúvidas possuía uma beleza sem igual. Kouyou Takashima estava deitado em sua cama, virado em direção à janela, apreciando a paisagem pura e branca que se formava na rua, quando uma voz carinhosa e estranhamente familiar o chamou, se aproximando e afagando seus cabelos

"kou-chan..."

Sua voz soava como uma música, tão melodiosa que as palavras pareciam pronunciadas por um anjo. Kouyou deixou um singelo sorriso adornar seus lábios. "Kou-chan" era um apelido muito restrito. Só os mais próximos o chamavam assim. Ele sentiu saudade de seu toque, da sua voz, da sua presença. Mas por quê? Não se lembrava de ninguém que tenha essa voz, mas parecia ser tão familiar... Levado pela enorme curiosidade, se virou para ver o rosto do anjo, mas a luz refletia em seu lindo rosto e não conseguiu ver suas feições.

E então o anjo dos cabelos de ébano sorriu carinhosamente, se aproximando do ouvido do loiro e lhe sussurrou algo que no momento ele não compreendeu. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar, a criatura angelical se afastou e lentamente desapareceu sob feixes de luz.

Se sentiu sozinho, abandonado, e um sentimento novo se ascendeu em Kouyou: medo.

Medo de nunca mais vê-lo, de nunca mais receber seu carinho, sentir segurança e conforto, um paraíso no meio do caos. Isso soou um tanto quanto estranho, já que aparentemente a pessoa que lhe causou essas sensações não lhe era familiar em seu cotidiano, apenas em suas memórias, e ainda sim, muito vagas para que possa ter qualquer certeza. Sentiu seu corpo pesar e ele cair...cair...cair...até que...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por outra voz que o chamava insistentemente com um tom manhoso e desesperado

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por outra voz que o chamava insistentemente com um tom manhoso e desesperado.

"Uru-chan!! Uru-chan!!"

Primeiro achou que era coisa de sua mente, ela parecia tão longe. Decidiu ignorar. Mas logo se sentiu sendo sugado para a realidade, percebendo que tudo o que havia visto era apenas um sonho.

A voz que parecia estar a quilômetros aumentou repentinamente para o último volume para o máximo e quase o ensurdecera. Não tem jeito mais gostoso de acordar do que ter um ser berrando a plenos pulmões no seu ouvido. Percebendo que não conseguiria voltar para seu mundo de sonhos, resolveu acordar.

Abriu os olhos, pronto para colocar uma rolha na boca do infeliz, mas desistiu da idéia no momento em que seus olhos se focaram no rosto da pessoa, inchado provavelmente pela falta de sono e pelo choro do...Ruki? fazia tanto tempo assim que não o via? Ele parecia ter envelhecido uns três anos no mínimo. Continuava baixinho como sempre, mas suas feições se modificaram.

Mas como isso aconteceu em tão pouco tempo? Devia fazer umas duas semanas que não o via, era verdade; mas mudar tanto assim em tão pouco tempo, só com plástica ou com mágica. Será que acabou parando em um universo alternativo, onde as pessoas dormem crianças e acordam gagás?

Não teve tempo para pensar em uma resposta, porque a pessoa que denominou ser Takanori Matsumoto pulou em seu pescoço, quase o fazendo perder o equilíbrio e ir para o chão.

- Ah meu Deus! – o menor disse alto-quase-berrando, as lágrimas caindo livremente em sua face, abraçando o maior com força – você acordou! Achei que fosse nos abandonar

Abandonar? Do que ele estava falando? Aliás, onde estava? Com certeza não era seu quarto, a não ser que todas as cores tenham se dissolvido na parede. E essa cama dura? Será que trocaram seu colchão d'água por uma tábua com lençol? Olhou para os lados e viu vários equipamentos modernos que apitavam. Chegou a conclusão de que definitivamente aquele lugar não era seu quarto, pois ainda tinha consciência de que não havia virado um nerd obcecado por tecnologia.

Mas então, onde diabos estava? Mesmo estando com medo de descobrir, sua curiosidade era maior. Esse era um de seus defeitos, ou qualidade; depende do ponto de vista da pessoa. Ele era muito curioso, e não conseguia se segurar por mais que quisesse. E dessa vez não queria, então resolveu arriscar uma pergunta.

- Taka? – sua voz soou insegura, não sabia se era seu amigo de infância quem estava agarrado em seu pescoço.

- sim? – o menor respondeu, se afastando um pouco para poder observá-lo. Esta resposta foi a certeza de que Kouyou precisava de quem o menor era.

- onde estou? – indagou confuso

Por um instante, Takanori congelou por dentro. Como iria contar ao amigo onde estava? Desviou o olhar para a parede, observando-a com uma curiosidade intrigante. Assustou-se quando o silêncio se quebrou.

Kouyou não agüentou esse silêncio perturbador por parte do ruivo, fazendo sua curiosidade tomar voz:

- Takanori! Vai responder hoje ou precisa procurar na internet?

- Você...não se lembra? – perguntou, já sabendo a óbvia resposta

"Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando" isso era óbvio. Mas a atitude do menor estava estranha, fazendo-o deixar o comentário apenas para si mesmo.

- Não - respondeu por fim, depois de ter vasculhado todo resquício de memória possível. E o mais estranho é que elas eram muito curtas e confusas.

- ...você está no- Taka estava prestes a falar quando

toc toc toc (onomatopéia nada original)

Maldita seja a pessoa que não parava de bater na porta; tem horas melhores para interromper. Ia perguntar de novo, mas isso não foi necessário, pois a pessoas que a pouco batera na porta vestia um avental branco, sendo visivelmente um médico.

- Ele acordou? – perguntou o médico, se aproximando da cama

- sim – respondeu o ruivo

- Isso é ótimo, mas você ainda permanecerá em repouso, senhor Takashima. Será que poderíamos conversar senhor Matsumoto?

Se o loiro estava confuso, agora estava quase enlouquecendo com a falta de informações. Por que estava no hospital? Por que ficar em repouso? E por que não se lembra de nada disso? Essa era a pergunta que mais lhe atormentava a mente.

O médico se afastou, sendo seguido por Takanori, para poderem conversar em particular. Enquanto isso, Uruha tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, mas foi em vão, pois não adiantava nada tentar achar as respostas para suas perguntas, quando o deixaram totalmente no escuro.

Sentindo-se derrotado, resolveu esperar e ficou olhando para o ruivo. Ele parecia estar perturbado com a explicação que o médico lhe fornecia.

- O QUE?!

Agora era certeza, ele estava realmente perturbado, isso era perfeitamente visível e, pelo grito nada discreto que ele havia dado, também era perfeitamente audível. Sem esperar uma explicação melhor do médico, Taka se virou na direção de Kouyou e correu para perto dele, colocando as mãos em seus ombros que ele jurou que seus ossos se deslocaram para baixo uns três milímetros no mínimo.

- olha pra mim!! Sabe quem sou eu?– Ruki o chacoalhava desesperado

- fica calmo chibi. O que aconteceu? – Uruha o olhava interrogativamente

-por favor, senhor Matsumoto, mantenha a calma ou eu terei que pedir para se retirar – o médico também se aproximou e segurou os ombros de Ruki, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo.

Em vão. Ele retirou as mãos do médico de si com certa força, e se virou de frente para ele:

- Me acalmar? ME ACALMAR? Você acha que depois de uma notícia dessa eu vou me acalmar?? – ele estava um pouco alterado.

- Ruki! FI-CA CAL-MO!! – a conversa nada amistosa dos dois estava o deixando mal

Ao ser chamado pelo apelido, o menor se acalmou e foi para fora da sala, sendo guiado pelo médico. Assim que saíram do alcance de vista do paciente, Ruki tornou a perguntar:

- doutor, tem certeza de que deu isso mesmo? – ele queria acreditar que havia algum erro; isso não podia ter acontecido, não com ele.

- sei que você quer que não seja verdade. Eu também gostaria que fosse um erro. Mas fizemos o exame 3 vezes, e nas três vezes o exame acusou isso. – o médico falava, tentando consolá-lo. Depois de uma pausa, perguntou – por que você não o leva para casa? Ficar aqui não vai ajudá-lo muito, já fizemos o possível.

- obrigado doutor! – um pouco mais animado, ele entrou no quarto novamente, dando de cara com um Uruha com o cérebro em curto circuito.

Avisou Uruha que estavam indo embora, e depois de meia hora e algumas papeladas assinadas, foram para o estacionamento, onde um Mercedes prata os aguardava.

Durante o caminho, o clima que se fez presente não chegava a ser agradável: nenhum dos dois trocou uma palavra sequer.

- por que você não fica na minha casa por alguns dias? Vai ser melhor para mim cuidar de você se você estiver mais perto – Ruki achou que era melhor mantê-lo por perto por alguns dias.

- nhh...tanto faz – Uruha não estava com vontade de conversar, tinha muito o que pensar sobre tudo o que acontecera agora a pouco. O que mais lhe deixava frustrado era o fato de seu melhor amigo não falar absolutamente nada sobre como ele foi para onde estava, ou por que teve um ataque de nervos.

Quando percebeu, estava na frente do apartamento do ruivo. Subiram até o sétimo andar e entraram no apartamento.

Uruha não conseguia mais segurar suas perguntas, não queria mais segurar, e assim que entrou no apartamento, elas resolveram tomar forma:

- será que você poderia por gentileza me explicar o que está acontecendo? – disse em um tom amigável, mas mesmo assim deixando transparecer a frustração de não saber absolutamente nada.

- sim, eu vou explicar, mas primeiro vou fazer algumas perguntas nee? – apesar do que o médico lhe dissera, Ruki estava disposto a descobrir por si mesmo se não havia erro.

-chega de me perguntar Ruki! Eu acordo com você desesperado do meu lado, e olha só, não é na minha casa! É em um hospital; eu não faço a mínima idéia de como fui parar lá; você e o médico ficam de segredinho sobre a MINHA vida, não me contam nada e ainda quer que eu responda perguntas? Acredite, na minha cabeça não tem resposta pra nada. – Uruha estava ficando irritado com tudo. Será que era tão difícil assim dizer o que estava acontecendo com a vida dele?

Ruki se assustou, mas admitiu que o loiro tinha razão. Não era justo deixá-lo no escuro, ainda mais quando os dois eram melhores amigos. Se isso acontecesse com ele, também ficaria com raiva por não terem lhe contado. Ficou fitando o chão, como se ali estivesse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, com vergonha de encarar o mais alto. Percebendo isso, Uruha achou que tinha sido muito rude com o pequeno.

- Ruki...eu...é que...me desculpe, é que eu estou muito confuso e...

- tudo bem Kou, eu entendo, também não gostaria que fizessem isso comigo. Me desculpe, acabei esquecendo como você estava se sentindo – Ruki deu um pequeno sorriso, o primeiro que dava há dias.

- obrigado – Uruha retribuiu o sorriso e deu-lhe um beijo na testa – o que aconteceu pra mim ter ido parar no hospital? – perguntou um pouco mais bem-humorado.

A expressão de Ruki se tornou séria, e depois de algum tempo conseguiu reunir coragem para falar:

- você tentou se suicidar. – seu tom de voz ficou mais sóbrio. Olhou para o loiro, tentando adivinhar qual seria sua reação.

Uruha ficou chocado com a notícia, mas depois começou a...rir? Sim, ele começou a rir. Aquilo era ridículo, ele era uma pessoa com bom-senso o suficiente para descartar o suicídio da sua vida.

- isso foi hilário, você quase me pegou nessa – disse assim que conseguiu parar seus risos.

Mas, ao contrário do que Uruha esperava, Ruki não deu nem indício de que achou graça. Nesse momento, o sangue do loiro congelou.

- Não estou brincando. Você tentou se suicidar e ficou em coma por cinco anos.

Continua...

CENAS EDITADAS

"- olha pra mim!! Sabe quem sou eu?– Ruki o chacoalhava desesperado"

Neko: Ruki, tu tava meio lerdinho né? eê

Ruki: por que você ta dizendo isso? o.õ

Neko: ué, ele já tinha te chamado pelo nome antes oo

Ruki: ah é? nem percebi ee'

Uruha: nossa, me ignorou geral ç.ç

Ruki: é que...hã...eu tava...tava ocupado OO''

Uruha: com o que? oô

Neko: não interessa com o que você tava ocupado! Eu to te pagando, aja com um profissional!! ÒÓ

Ruki:a culpa não é minha se as coxas dele são gostosas!!

Uruha: OO

Neko:...é, são mesmo né? ¬

Uruha: será que dá pra vocês dois pararem de ficar me secando? Acabei de sair do hospital!! o.ó

Neko: ah acorda é verdade .. chega chibi, vambora arrastando Ruki

Ruki: - ?

Neko: corta

Uhura: como você teve coragem de me colocar no hospital?? çç

Neko: você estava em coma!! Queria que eu te colocasse aonde? No cemitério? o.ó

Ruki: seria divertido, você poderia falar com seus ancestrais o.o

Uruha: você me deixou em coma!! Mas por quê?? OO

Neko: é pra dar um ar de drama ..

Uhura: podia ser comédia ò.ó

Ruki: é, eu gosto de comédia, mas com você Uruha, acho que não ia ter graça uu

Uruha: é claro que não. Eu não sou palhaço u.ú

Neko: viu? por isso te coloquei num drama oo

Uruha: não precisava ter me deixado em coma!!

Neko: mas assim é legal - sadic mode on

Uruha: ah é? fica no meu lugar então ¬¬

Neko: mas quem é que vai narrar? Vai ter que ser você mesmo, não reclame! uu

Aoi: é, nem sei por que você ta reclamando, ela ia-

Neko: AOI!! se falar algo mais considere-se morto! ò.ó

Aoi: mas você- oo

Neko: quieto!!

Aoi: mas-

Neko: corta!!

"- o que aconteceu pra mim ter ido parar no hospital?"

Neko: viu? viu? OO

Uruha: viu o que? oo

Neko: você admitiu que já foi pro hospital ò.ó

Uruha: é claro que já! Quem nunca foi pro hospital? OO

Neko: então por que você reclama criatura? è.é

Uruha: você me deixou em coma!!

Neko: prefere que eu deixe você sem perna? oõ pega o bisturi

Uruha: não! OO

Neko: então para de reclama. Foram só 5 anos uu

Uruha: só? SÓ?! Eu perdi 5 anos da minha vida! 1825 preciosos dias çç

Neko: errr...1826. um deles é ano bissexto ee''

Uruha: pior ainda!! ÒÓ

Neko: etoo...tá, mas o importante é que eu não te matei uu

Uruha: você ia me matar?! Assassina!! OO

Neko: mas não te matei. Agora quieto antes que eu mude de idéia u.ú

Uruha: ... X

Neko: corta! ¬¬'


End file.
